inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Requests for adminship/Wyvern Rex.
Wyvern Rex. for adminship/Wyvern Rex.|action=edit}} Voice your opinion (0/0/0); Scheduled to end 09:52, 11 December 2010 (UTC) Wyvern Rex. (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs) - After some months of work at Inheriwiki and being awarded Rollback rights, I have decided to apply for adminship, as Weas-El and Fallen62 are somewhat occupied. I am already familiar with the tasks, abilities and responsibilities of this post as I have worked as an admin elsewhere. I am of course well-acquainted with the works of Paolini (although I do keep the books within arm's length when I am editing...) and have added or changed many pieces of information. Look on my contributions, ye mighty and ... Anyway, apart from a tendency to write fade-outs, I believe that I am qualified.--Wyvern Rex. 09:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept the nomination. ;Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Inheriwiki in this capacity. Please take the time to answer a few generic questions to provide guidance for voters: :1. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? ::Primarily the task of gathering and adding information, specifically that regarding the fourth book. :2. Of your articles or contributions to Inheriwiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? ::Pre-Du Fyrn Skulblaka is one of my favorite articles and useful from the information point of view. My other favored contributions were ideas for the skin design, the animated map (work in progress) and the canonicity marking system. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::Apart from minor problems in the past with a user regarding images, there was a recent debate with a representative of Anti-Shurt'ugal. My response was a single, non-hostile, reply on the associated blog. If the subject re-emerges, then the same response will be given. :4. If you could change any one thing about Inheriwiki, what would it be? Why? ::I would attempt to implement the canonicity boxes to aid users with source recognition. ;General comments If you would like to see my previous work, search Ologypedia. ---- Discussion Support # - Wyvern Rex is one of the most active users at Inheriwiki for a long time. His contributions are well-founded, and he's always well-informed about news. I think he's absolutely qualified for the task. And it's right, Fallen62 and I aren't too active at the moment. # - I can't see any reason why not. Everything Weas-El said above is true. He is obviously fully familiar with The Inheritance Cycle and does a great job with contributions. Furthermore, he is already an admin on several other Wikis, so it is obvious he is experienced and knowledgeable in such matters. Agent0042 18:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) # - I would support him for adminship. He seems to be the most active person here anyway. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! # - Rex has my full support for adminship. I'm currently busy with work and real life, and not sure when that will change, and having an active admin is pretty essential for the wiki. Rex is very active and an awesome contributor. I have no problems with him becoming an Admin, and support it wholeheartedly. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Voting figures 4 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral, the request is successful. --Weas-El (Talk) 00:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)